Luke's Christmas Carol
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When Revan is visited by the spirit of his old business partner, Malak, he must change his ways or be condemned. Yes, this is another Christmas Carol fic.
1. Malak's Ghost

Another Star Wars-Disney mash-up, and this time, a certain Jedi Master is the hero.

Disclaimer: Mickey's Christmas Carol belongs to Walt Disney, and Star Wars belongs to Disney, Warner Brothers, 20th Century Fox, George Lucas, and J.J. Abrams.

* * *

 **Luke's Christmas Carol**

Chapter 1: Malak's Ghost

In Galactic City, on Christmas Eve, the stingiest man in town, Revan, walked down the street. There was no Christmas cheer in his heart though. Revan hated the whole idea of Christmas. As he walked, he passed a homeless man as he outstretched his hand.

"Give a penny for the poor sir." The man said. "Penny for the poor."

"Bah." Revan said simply before continuing to his counting house, Revan & Malak. Revan never bothered to paint out Malak's name.

"My partner Alek Malak." Revan said calmly. "Dead seven years today. He was a good businessman. He robbed from the widows and swindled the poor."

Revan looked at the sign and smirked.

"In his will he left me enough money for his tombstone, and I had him buried at sea." Revan chuckled to himself.

()()()()()

Inside the store, Revan's bookman, Luke Skywalker, was about to put a thing of coal in the fire while Revan was out when he came in.

"Oh... Uh..." Luke said nervously. "Good morning Mr. Revan."

"Skywalker, what are you doing with that piece of coal?!" Revan asked angrily.

"I was just trying to thaw out the ink, sir." Luke said timidly as he pointed to the ice covered ink quill.

"You used a piece last week!" Revan snapped as he grabbed the coal and tossed it in a bucket. "Now get on with your work, Skywalker!"

"Speaking of work Mr. Revan tomorrow is Christmas, and I was wondering if I could have... Half the day off?"

"Christmas." Revan spat angrily as he thought. "Mm... Oh, I suppose so, but I'll dock you half a day's pay. Now let's see... I pay you two credits a day."

"Uh, two dollars and a quarter, sir." Luke corrected.

"Oh right." Revan said. "I gave you that raise three years ago."

"Yes sir." Luke said. "When I started doing your laundry."

"Alright Skywalker, get busy while I go over my books, oh and I've got another bundle of shirts for you." Revan said as he tossed a moderately large laundry bag at Luke.

"Yes sir." Luke said quickly.

Revan then sat down and went over his notes as a large amount of money sat in front of him.

"Now let's see..." Revan mused. "One hundred and twelve credits from Onasi, plus his eighty-percent interest, compounded daily..."

Revan laughed as he played a little with a few coins.

"Money, money, money."

Then the door opened, and Revan's nephew and only living relative, Obi-Wan Kenobi came in.

"Merry Christmas!" Obi-Wan called out.

"And a merry Christmas to you, Obi-Wan." Luke said as he took a break from his books to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Bah humbug." Revan muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Revan!" Luke called out with a smile.

"What's so merry about it?" Revan asked moodily. "I'll tell you what Christmas is, it's just another work day, and any jackanapes who thinks else should be boiled in his own pudding!"

"Ew." Obi-Wan remarked.

"But sir Christmas is a time for giving." Luke said quickly. "A time to be with one's family."

"I say 'Bah humbug.'" Revan said stubbornly.

"I don't care!" Obi-Wan called out. "I say 'Merry Christmas!'"

"Well said Obi-Wan!" Luke called out as he applauded.

"Skywalker, what are you doing?!" Revan asked angrily.

"Uh..." Luke said nervously as he stopped clapping. "Just trying to keep my hands warm, sir."

"And what are you doing here, Nephew?" Revan asked testily.

"I've come to give you a reef and invite you to Christmas dinner." Obi-Wan said as he handed Revan the reef.

"Well..." Revan said with a smile. "I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing?"

"Yup." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce?" Revan continued.

"Oh yes!" Obi-Wan said with a widening smile.

"And spiced sugar cakes with candied fruit?" Revan finished.

"Yes!" Obi-Wan said excitedly. "Yes! Will you come?"

"Are you insane?" Revan snapped. "You know I can't eat that stuff, now get out!"

"Alright." Obi-Wan said as he put the reef on the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"And a bah humbug to you!" Revan shouted back, but Obi-Wan had already left.

"That Obi-Wan." Luke said with a chuckle. "Always so full of kindness."

"Yeah." Revan said. "He always was a little peculiar." The door opened again. "And stubborn!"

Instead of Obi-Wan, a very slim Kel Dor male was there with a well-built Nautolan male walked in.

"Oh, customers." Revan said with an excited smile. "I'll handle this, Skywalker."

Revan then walked up to the two.

"Yes, what can I do for you two gentlemen?" Revan asked.

"Sir, I'm Plo Koon, and this is my associate, Kit Fisto." Mr. Koon said. "We are soliciting funds for the impudent and destitute."

"For the what?" Revan asked.

"We're collecting money for the poor." Kit translated.

"Oh..." Revan said. "Well, you do realize that if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore."

"Well that's true." Kit said.

"And if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore." Revan went on, putting on a concerned front.

"Well, I suppose." Mr. Koon admitted.

"And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you would be out of a job." Revan said as he opened the door, and the two walked out. "Oh please gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job, not on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, we'd never do that, Mr. Revan." Mr. Koon said.

"Well then," Revan finished, going back to his normal manner at once. "I suggest you give this to the poor and be gone!"

He tossed the wreath Obi-Wan had given him at Kit who caught it reflexively and slammed the door in their faces.

"What's this world coming to, Skywalker?" Revan asked as Luke turned to listen. "You work all your life to get money, and people want you to give it away."

()()()()()

As the day came to its end, Luke used a nearby lamp to keep himself warm, which wasn't too easy. He then glanced over at the clock and smiled when he saw that it was only fifteen seconds until quitting time. Finishing up his last sentence, he closed the book and got ready to head home.

"Two minutes fast." Revan remarked as Luke gulped and was about to get back to work when Revan stopped him. "Eh, never mind those two minutes. You can go now."

"Thank you, sir!" Luke said as he hopped down. "You're so kind-"

"Never mind the mushy stuff!" Revan shouted. "Just go, but be here all the earlier the next afternoon!"

"I will!" Luke said excitedly. "I will sir, and a bah hum- I mean, a merry Christmas to you sir!"

Will then picked up the bag of Revan's shirts and walked off as all Revan said in reply was, "Bah."

()()()()()

At nine at night, Revan closed up the counting house and walked off to his house, which had once belonged to Malak. As Revan unlocked the door, he looked at the knocker just as it turned into Malak's face.

"Revan..." Malak said in an eerie voice.

"Malak?" Picard asked in shock. "No, that can't be!"

Thinking he was just wearied from a good day's work, he touched the knocker's nose, and exclaimed in a way that frightened Revan so badly, he ran into the house. After catching his breath, he put what had happened off as stress with all the fools he had to deal with that day. He then began to walk upstairs when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned, but no one was there. He went on, and again he heard the footsteps. He turned around again, but still no one was there. He looked down from the stairway, but nothing was there either. He walked on when he heard the footsteps for a third time and turned to see a shadow of a tall, bald man with the profile of Malak. Revan shouted in shock and terror and rushed to his living room, bolting the door and hiding in his seat.

"Revan..." Malak's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!" Revan shouted as a blue-white, transparent version of Malak walked in. Aside from his usually red body suit and blue cape, Malak also wore a long chain with cash boxes and safes attached to it.

"Rev-AHH!" Malak exclaimed as he tripped on a lose rug and ended up landing right next to his chair.

"A bit more hazardous here than I remember." Malak said calmly as he got up and looked at Revan, apparently noticing a look of terror.

"Revan, don't you recognize me?" Malak asked. "In life I was your partner, Alek Malak."

Revan hadn't wanted to believe it, but looking at Malak's face, he was forced to, and that actually helped to calm him down a little.

"Malak, it is you." Revan said as his eyes widened.

"Revan," Malak said as he stood straight up. "Remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows and swindled the poor?"

"Yes, and all on the same day." Revan said with a smile at the memories. "Oh, you had class Malak."

"Yup." Malak said with a smug look before shaking his head. "Wait, no! No! I was wrong, and so as punishment, I'm forced to carry these chains for eternity! ... Maybe even longer. With no hope. I'm doomed! Doomed!"

Malak then turned his face to Revan.

"And the same thing will happen to you, Revan."

"No!" Revan gasped in fear as he recoiled from the chains that were close by his chair. "No it can't! It mustn't! Help me, Malak!"

"Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits." Malak informed Revan. "Listen to them, and do what they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine."

Revan agreed nervously as he turned nervously around.

"Farewell Revan..." Malak called out as he walked back, making sure to be mindful of the rug. "Farewell . . ."

"Malak!" Revan called out as he remembered something about the stairway. "Watch out for that first-"

There were several loud screams and grunts as Malak's ghost fell down the stairs.

"Step." Revan finished before going off to bed.

* * *

Spooky, huh?


	2. The First of the Spirits

Chapter Two: The First of the Spirits

That night, Revan searched his room all over with a candle before putting it on the table.

"Spirits." He scoffed. He'd obviously been stressed as he got into bed and blew out his candle. "Humbug!"

Revan then went to sleep without undressing.

()()()()()

As Revan slept, an ancient green male walked up. His hair was gray, and he was dressed in blue robes. He starred at the fireplace, and the fire came on. He then rang the bell on the clock, which read two o'clock, but Revan continued sleeping.

"Hm." The male mused. He rang the bell again, and Revan got up.

"Oh, what?" Revan asked.

"Well it's about time." The male said. "We haven't got all night, you know."

"Who... Who are you?" Revan asked in surprise.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." The man said. "You can call me Vandar for short."

"I would think someone like you would look a little taller." Revan observed.

"Well Revan, if men were aged by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust." Vandar retorted calmly.

"Kindness is of little use in this world." Revan said as he prepared to go back to sleep.

"You didn't always think so." Vandar said. "Come on, Revan, it's time to go."

"Then go." Revan said agitatedly when Vandar walked to a window, and opened it.

"Vandar!" Revan called out in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

"We're going to visit your past." Vandar explained.

"I'm not going out there." Revan countered. "I'll fall."

"Take my hand, and you'll be lifted." Vandar said, as Revan apprehensively took Vandar's hand, and they were flying above Coruscant in an instant, having a wild ride.

()()()()()

They stopped at a small shop.

"Vandar, I think I know this place." Revan mused. "Yes! It's old Zhar's! I couldn't have worked for a kinder man."

Inside the shop, Zhar, alive again, was dancing with several others.

"Why it's old Zhar himself!" Revan exclaimed. "And all of my very dearest friends!"

Revan then turned to a shy boy who looked very slim.

"And that shy boy in the corner, that's me." Revan remarked.

"Yes." Vandar said. "Before you became a miserable miser consumed by greed."

"Well nobody's perfect." Revan defended before looking at a brown haired girl with blue eyes. "There she is. There's lovely Bastila."

()()()()()

Bastila walked up to the younger Revan.

"Revan?" Bastila asked. "Revan."

"Yes, Bastila?" Revan asked nervously as Bastila pulled him under the mistletoe.

"My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe." Bastila said.

"You're also standing on my foot." Revan pointed out before Bastila chuckled, and they began dancing with everybody as Revan smiled. The dance ended with Bastila kissing Revan's cheek, and his mind went to mush.

()()()()()

"Oh, I remember how much I was in love with her." Revan said nostalgically when there was a sudden wind, and the entire area became darkened.

"In ten years' time, you learned to love something else." Vandar said as Revan looked around and found himself in a very familiar place.

"It's my counting house!" Revan said in surprise.

"Yes." Vandar said. "You had just formed your partnership with Malak. Your business was new, but your ways were set."

"Oh, please!" Revan said as he suddenly remembered the day. "Spare me the rest!"

"You have to drain the cup to the dregs for this trip to do good." Vandar said. "Recall how you drove love from your heart and replaced it with the worship of money."

()()()()()

"Nine-thousand four-hundred and forty two." Revan said as he put a coin on top of a large pile from several foreclosures and debt payments. "Nine-thou-"

"Revan?" Bastila asked from behind the pile of coins.

"Yes, what is it?" Revan asked.

"For years I've had the honeymoon cottage Revan." Bastila said. "I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me. Now I must know; have you made your decision?"

"I have!" Revan said finally as he pulled out the mortgage paper of the cottage. "Your last payment on the cottage was an hour late! I'm foreclosing the mortgage!"

()()()()()

Revan watched Bastila burst into tears and walk away.

Go after her you young fool! Revan called out angrily at his past self.

"You loved your money more than that precious girl, and you lost her forever." Vandar reminded him as a look of anger crossed Bastila's face as she closed the door, causing the pile of gold to crash down on the table.

"Please spirit." Revan moaned. "I can no longer bare these memories. Take me home."

"Remember Revan." Vandar said as the scene, and Vandar, was beginning to fade away. "You fashioned these memories yourself..."

* * *

Wow. Talk about a dumb choice, huh?


	3. The Second of the Spirits

Chapter Three: The Second of the Spirits

Back on Revan's own bed, he still brooded about his mistakes.

"Why was I so foolish?" Revan asked himself. "Why? Why?"

Suddenly, a light shone in through his curtains, and he looked on in surprise.

"What's this?" Revan asked as he looked through the curtains to see a shaved black man in brown and gray robes.

"Hello." The man said.

Revan quickly closed the curtains, and when he opened them again, he was still there.

"Hello again." The man said again.

"Please, let me go!" Revan called out in fear. "Don't hurt me!"

"Why would the Ghost of Christmas Present, that's me, you can call me Jolee, hurt a distasteful little miser like you, especially when there are so many good things to enjoy in life?"

Revan came out, and he then noticed that the room was full of food.

"Oh..." Revan said in awe. "Mince pies. Turkeys. Suckling pig. But where did all this come from?" Revan asked.

"From the heart, Revan." Jolee explained. "It's the food of generosity which you have long denied your fellow man."

"Generosity?!" Revan asked angrily. "Nobody's ever shown me generosity!"

"You've never given them reason to." Jolee explained calmly. "And yet, there are those who still find enough warmth in their hearts even for the likes of you."

"No acquaintance of mine." Revan said coldly. "I assure you."

"Oh, you'll see." Jolee said as he took Revan's hand, and walked out, trying to find the right house.

()()()()()

Eventually, Jolee stopped and showed Revan an old, extremely modest farm.

"Here we are." Jolee said calmly.

"Why did you bring me to this old shack?" Revan asked.

"This is the home of your overworked, underpaid employee, Luke Skywalker." Jolee said, pushing Revan up close to the window.

Revan looked in the window and found a red-haired woman, who could only be Luke's wife, cooking an extremely small bird.

"What's she cooking, a canary?" Revan asked rhetorically. "Surely they have more food than that. Look on the fire."

"That's your laundry." Jolee pointed out as they looked at a bubbling pot.

()()()()()

Inside the Skywalker home, Luke's middle child, Kyp, was trying to get at his presents, only to be stopped by his oldest child, Rey. She looked perfectly like her grandmother, pictured on the wall, though younger and a longer face.

"Oh, I don't think so." Rey said with a smile as she picked the eight-year-old up.

"Now kids, we've gotta wait for Ben." Luke said calmly.

"Daddy." Luke's youngest son, a reddish-blonde haired four-year-old named Ben, said. "I'm coming, Daddy."

Luke walked up quickly to his son, hobbling down the steps on his cane, as Luke picked him up.

"Hey little buddy." Luke said as he set Ben down while Rey helped Luke's wife, Mara, set Kyp down as well.

"Wow, look at all the wonderful things to eat!" Ben said excitedly. "We must thank Mr. Revan."

"Right." Luke said kindly. "To my employer, Mr. Revan, the founder of the feast."

"'Feast' indeed." Mara said sadly, so only Luke could hear. "With a goose barely bigger than a canary."

"Come on Mara, it's Christmas." Luke said kindly.

"Oh alright." Mara said. "To Mr. Revan."

Ben smiled. Then, seeing that his father only had a little bit of goose, he offered Luke his piece, but Luke kindly refused and hugged his son.

()()()()()

"Tell me, Jolee." Revan said with a pain in his heart, he'd never felt before. "What's wrong with that kind boy?"

"Much, I'm afraid." Jolee said. "If these shadows remain unchanged, all I can see is an empty chair where Little Ben Skywalker once sat and a little crutch without an owner carefully preserved."

"Then that means..." Revan said weakly. "Ben will..."

Revan turned around, and Jolee had completely disappeared.

"Jolee, where are you?!" Revan called out. "Don't go! You must tell me about Ben! Don't go!"

Suddenly, an odd black fog covered his vision as Revan coughed and when the fog cleared, he found himself in a graveyard.

"How did I-?" Revan began before looking up and his eyes widened in fear. "Who... Who are you?"

* * *

Aw, poor Ben.


	4. The Last of the Spirits

Chapter Four: The Last of the Spirits

The figure that Revan saw was dressed all in black. The figure was slim, bald, and extremely pale with his skin almost translucent. He stood over Revan, draping him in the figure's shadow.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas Future?" Revan asked.

The spirit nodded its head.

"Please speak to me." Revan requested. "What will happen to Ben Skywalker?"

The spirit pointed several feet away where the Skywalker family was. Mara was standing there solemnly as she comforted Kyp, and Rey stood there as well with tears streaming down her face. As they walked off, Luke stayed, holding the little crutch Ben had used, clutching it tight, and a tear of his own falling down his face. He then set it near the tombstone and sprinkled some dirt on the grave as Revan understood what had happened.

"Oh no, dear heaven let it not be." Revan said as he felt for his poor clerk. "Spirit, I didn't mean for this to happen. Tell me these events can still be changed."

Suddenly, he heard two men laughing. One had dark brown hair and very young and moderately muscular while the other had black hair, a rather plain face and middle-aged.

"I've never seen a funeral like this before." The man with dark brown hair said.

"Yeah." His friend said. "No mourners. No friends to bid him farewell."

"Oh well." The first man said. "Let's rest a minute before we fill it in. He's not going anywhere."

They walked off as Revan and the spirit approached the grave.

"Whose lonely grave is this?" Revan asked nervously as the spirit pointed down, and Revan read on the tombstone his own name, "Revan."

"Why yours, Revan." The spirit said with a wicked grin. "The richest man in the cemetery!"

The spirit pushed Revan in as he grabbed a tree root for dear life as the spirit only stood there smirking. When Revan looked down, the coffin opened, and red hot fire was spilling out of it.

"Oh no!" Revan called out. "No!"

Revan suddenly lost his grip on the root and fell into the coffin while the spirit laughed, and Revan screamed, "I'll change! I'LL CHANGE...!"

Then, all was darkness.

* * *

Well that was short sweet, and terrifying.


	5. The End of It

Chapter Five: The End of It

Revan was on a hard surface as he struggled with a dark object covering him.

"Spirit!" Revan shouted out. "Spirit, let me out! I'll... Huh?"

Revan opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor of his own room, with the sun shining in.

"Why I'm back in my own room." Revan said in surprise. He then looked outside and gasped in honest surprise. "Christmas morning! I haven't missed it! The spirits have given me another chance!"

Revan quickly changed into another suit.

"I know just what I'll do!" Revan said with a smile in his eyes. "They'll be so surprised."

()()()()()

Kit and Plo were looking at children play when a very familiar figure appeared.

"Merry Christmas to one and all!" Revan cried out as he walked up. "Hello, gentlemen. I'm sorry about what happened; allow me to make it up to you with this."

Revan handed Kit a bag of two hundred credits.

"Two hundred credits?" Plo said in awe.

"Not a penny less." Revan said with a smile. "I hope to see you again next year. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks sir." Kit said. "And a very merry Christmas to you too."

()()()()()

As Revan walked around, he bumped into Bastila, hardly aged by time and still being as lovely as when they first met all those years ago.

"Hey Bastila." Revan said.

"Revan." Bastila said.

"Merry Christmas." Revan said.

"... Merry Christmas." Bastila said with a smile.

()()()()()

All that day, Revan said "Merry Christmas" to everyone he saw, and some were shocked while others smiled and said it back. On the road, Revan ran into Obi-Wan and his wife, Satine.

"Ah, Obi-Wan." Revan said with a smile.

"Uncle Revan?" Obi-Wan asked blankly.

"I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours." Revan went on as his heart felt ten sizes bigger seeing the look of surprise and joy on Obi-Wan's face.

"You mean you're coming?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course." Revan went on. "You know how much I love candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes. I'll be over promptly at two. Keep it piping hot, and I'm looking forward to meeting you too, dear."

"I will Uncle Revan!" Obi-Wan called out. "And a very merry Christmas to you!"

"That's your uncle who was so moody?" Satine asked.

"I guess he had a change of heart." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

()()()()()

"Merry Christmas, and keep the change." Revan said as he gave the clerk the payment for his bundle and walked out as three little children passed by, playing.

"Wonderful lads." Revan said kindly. "And now for Skywalker."

Revan arrived at Luke's house and knocked on the door, struggling to keep the stern face he'd had the previous day. Luke opened the door and starred.

"Why Mr. Revan!" Luke said in surprise. "Merry Christmas. Won't you come in?"

Revan entered and walked inside. The place was just like it was when he visited the previous night, save the fact that the table had been cleaned up.

"Merry Christmas." Revan grunted. "I've got another bundle for you."

"But sir, it's Christmas day." Luke said.

"Christmas." Revan went on. "Just another excuse for being lazy. And another thing, Skywalker. I've had enough of this half-day off stuff! You leave me no alternative but to give you-"

"Toys!" Ben called out as he opened the bundle and found the toys Revan had bought for Ben, and his older siblings.

"Yes toys." Revan said. "No, no, no. I mean to say, I'm giving you a raise and making you my partner."

"A partner?!" Luke said excitedly as Mara pulled out the biggest goose Revan could find, and they all starred at it. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Revan."

"Merry Christmas, Luke." Revan said as he lifted Ben, holding a teddy bear, up.

"And God bless us, everyone." Ben observed.

Kyp then played with his new toys next to Revan as he sat in a rocking chair while Luke, Mara, and Rey watched on happily. This was indeed the first of many merry Christmases with Revan and Ben, who with Revan's help got better.

* * *

Hooray Revan!


End file.
